New Eden
by SamaelLegendario
Summary: After the destruction of Romdeau, Vincent wonders where his place will be in the new future as Re-l drifts away and into the arms of a certain director - remade and expanded
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This story has been heavily re-edited and redone, correcting as many errors as I can find. Original story, just with some changes and some corrections :D

Chapter I: Return of the Creators

Vincent watched from the hovercraft as the humans descended from the heavens, massive black airships.

"So the creators return to this destroyed world hoping to create life once more" Re-l stood next to him, he long black hair blowing in the wind

"stay here from now on" she said with her smile

The first ship landed and onboard a young man with shoulder length black and a black cloak watched as it landed on the barren wasteland, his face shadowed by the darkness of the ship

"Director we have an unidentified aircraft at Bravo 9, life forms detected"

"what is that?" Vincent spotted a smaller black airship approaching them

"Kristeva stop the ship, drop us off here"

Obeying Vincent, Kristeva eased off the yoke and slowed down until the anchors shot out into the ground

"I don't know how the humans will react to me, I wonder if they even know what I am"

"well let's hope they don't and they think that you're a human, whatever happens I won't let them take you away" she smiled at him and put her hand against his face

"even though I'm a monster?"

Judging from her pause Vincent knew that know that he accepted that he the last proxy, he could never truly be human and now that the humans have returned just where would his place be in the world

"well the future will decide where my place is from now on Re-l"

"Vincent"

The black airship door opened and the young man and a few soldiers with heavy plated samurai armor stepped out with gas masks

"you there, approach the ship together slowly"

Lowering his glare Vincent watched the soldiers with heavy rifles and the young man had two swords at his side

"I'll go, if anything happens to me take Pino and Kristeva away from here as fast as you can"

"wait what the hell are you talking about"

Jumping off the ship Vincent walked towards the ship with his hands up

"what's your name and what dome are you a resident of" the soldier aimed his sights on Vincent's forehead.

"Vincent Law and I'm not a resident of any Dome"

"So the Domes couldn't maintain themselves, we should have returned much sooner" the man said to himself rubbing his chin

"Vincent Law my name is Isaac Charlton, Director of the Defense Forces"

"defense forces, good to know" Vincent said sarcastically

"well why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

"they don't want to say hello" Vincent glared at the man who was taller than he was and still didn't know how they would react if they found out he was a proxy, did they even know anything about the Proxies.

The man seemed to be considering something deep in thought and his eyes seemed to burn through Vincent as if he could see the proxy inside him

"That young woman behind you, she looks injured and needs medical attention, will you allow us that?"

'Re-l'

Walking to the airship Vincent looked at the man as he passed him and he had one look at Vincent and smiled faintly

Approaching the ship Isaac noticed the tall black auto-reiv on one side, the small girl with purple hair and the pink bunny suit and the taller black haired girl and he stared at her for a few minutes, she looked at him

"what are your names?"

"I'm Pino, what's yours" the little girl said cheerfully

"Kristeva, former entourage of the defense director Raul Creed" she said in a monotone greeting

"and yours" he nodded to Re-l who was looking at the man awkwardly

"are you okay" he asked again

Vincent watched and noticed her behavior

"it's Re-l, my names Re-l Mayer"

"Ms Mayor please come with me, you require medical attention immediately!"

"I'm fine"

"the way you are standing clearly shows me that you have a serious leg injury, the sweat and pain on your face show enough young lady, so please" holding out his hand for her she stared at his hand and at his face as he smiled at her

"You really need to get yourself checked out Re-l"

"I said I'm fine Kristeva"

Attempting to walk forward she stumbled to her feet and Pino and Kristeva tried to catch her and Vincent came running

Isaac jumped up easily and put her arm around his neck and lifted her up into his arms like a feather

"what are you doing put me down" Re-l fought back

"Re-l, stop fighting and let him them take care of you" Vincent didn't want Isaac to be with her but he didn't have a choice

"Vincent but I"

"take good care of her"

"you have my word" Isaac carried of Re-l to the airship as some other soldiers from the other airships saluted him and took Re-l from him

"haha you're jealous Vince, you saw the way she looked at him"

"well that would make better sense wouldn't it, I'm a proxy and he's a human" clenching his fist Vincent watched as Isaac stood with his arm resting on his sword and issued orders to his men, other directors wearing the same badge that Isaac had came to speak to him.

He saw a tall blonde woman with an older man next to her with a group of people in white lab coats, she turned slightly and Vincent blushed when he noticed how the woman was dressed and what she looked like.

There was a younger girl as well with a white tank top and black overalls, her chestnut hair tied up and she carried a tool case with her.

Isaac seemed to be directing everyone to certain positions and when the blonde haired woman approached, she started flirting with him, he held her hand and then said a few things, and then moved past her.

Vincent had begun to sweat heavily as a voice spoke in the deep crevices of his mind…

Proxy One may have died, but he was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The New Dawn

Vincent stood outside the small medical cubicle that was set up for Re-l watching a nurse check her vitals. The blue eyeliner around her eyes was gone

'No matter how you look Re-l, you will always be beautiful'

"Vince is Re-l ok?" Pino had her bunny suit on and was clutching his leg

"she's doing much better actually, we'll be together again in no time" he said with a smile but somehow the little autoreiv could sense that he was uncertain

'the way she looked at him, do I really have no place with her anymore'

"where are you going?" Pino asked pointing her bunny paw

"I'm going back to the ship, I need some rest" he mumbled and walked back to the rabbit, soldiers marched past him with officers issuing orders and other humans where setting up tents and off loading belongings like clothing, medicine and water tanks

Arriving back at the Rabbit, Vince sat in the corner and put his hand against his head

"You will live, Vincent Law as the most fitting punishment…for the creator" the words played over and over in his head, the last message from Proxy One

'is this what you meant, that even though I will live I will always be cast away just like I was in Romdeau, is there truly no place for me here'

"Mr Law, are you here I'm sorry I don't wish to intrude but I would like a word with you please" a young man's voice called from outside

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry my name is Icarus, I'm a medical officer serving with medical director Kagero, I was asked to do a medical examination on the survivors" walking outside Vincent saw a young man in his late twenties with blonde hair swept behind his ears, blue eyes and glasses with a lab coat, white gloves and a black collared shirt and trousers, he had a long face with pointed features

"who's director Kagero" Vincent asked

"I am Director Kagero, you must be one of the survivors from Romdeau, pleased to meet you Vincent Law"

Vincent immediately blushed as a tall very beautiful woman with fair skin and red lips with lipstick, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a beauty spot under her right eye, she was very curvaceous with large breasts and long legs, she had a black skirt on and her white shirt had two buttons open revealing a fair amount of cleavage and she had a pink scarf around her neck, approached with her hands in her lab coat

"I'm…uh…nice to meet you Director" Vincent felt hot under his collar

"well I see you've met my brother Icarus"

Icarus smiled and did a two finger salute

"well shall we attend that medical exam?" Kagero asked and palced her hand on her hips

'this is going to be hard to focus' Vincent thought

"are you coming or not?" she asked again and he had to think of a quick excuse to get away, what if they found the Amrita cells inside him and what would they do if they found out that a Proxy was still alive…or Ergo Proxy the agent of death

Now that Proxy one was dead, Vincent was the strongest of the Proxies and would the humans kill him

"I'm perfectly fine I don't need an exam, it's Re-l Mayer you should be focusing on I'm going to have a nap" going inside and speaking with his new found confidence Vincent hit the switch an closed the hatch to the Rabbit

Exhaling heavily Kagero brushed a blonde bang out of her eyes and walked away with her brother

Re-l opened her eyes and found she was lying in a medical room with a nurse sitting next to the bed

"ooh you're awake deary, how do you feel?" the nurse was in her early 40's and had her black hair tied up in a bun and a nurses uniform

"where am I" she felt tired but the pain in her legs had gone

"ah I see the young lady is awake, it's ok now Susan I'll take over from here"

"Yes Director Kagero" the nurse bowed and smiled at Re-l and walked out of the tent

"Re-l Mayer, I'm Ariel Kagero the medical director" she had her hands in her pockets and was smiling, she walked over to the bed and picked up the file and flipped through the pages

"How old are you Re-l?"

"19"

"19, and how are you feeling, any pain or discomfort?"

"no I just feel tired"

"well that's understandable, a girl you're age is still going through maturity and your mind must have suffered quite a bit after the destruction of the dome"

Her mind remembered the emergence of Monad proxy, the growing paranoia of Daedelus, the other Real Mayer, the death of Iggy, the other Ergo proxy…the death of her grandfather…Vincent kissing her a while ago

"judging by the expression on your face I can tell that what I've said must be true, do you feel like talking. I'm not just a medical expert"

Watching her grandfather fall and the sadistic grin on that other Ergo's face

Director Isaac walked past the tents as the wind picked up and a chill blew through the area, sniffing the air he could smell moisture and felt rain torrent to earth

People walked outside their tents and raised their hands to the rain, feeling earths rain after thousands of years made the humans feel at home again

Kagero held Re-l until she fell asleep and gently lifted the covers up to her head to keep her warm, streaks still glossy on her cheeks from crying, she felt fond of the girl

She walked into the rain and a few soldiers made hooting calls and their senior officer shouted and scolded them making the soldiers laugh

Pino and Kristeva where watching the humans enjoy the rain from a small tent and the little autoreiv was playing her Harmonica in her bunny suit and the taller autoreiv rubbed her hand in Pino's hair

Vincent looked up from the deck of the Rabbit, the rain beating against his pendant

"I know there are other Proxies out there, who won't survive the coming of the dawn…am I your legacy, the success of your failure…Proxy one, I'm sorry Pino thank you for accepting me…and thank you Re-l…for believing in me"

Throwing away his red mantle and cloak, Vincent found black boots and black pants, a black shirt and a black sash and a red cloak and pulled up the hood

Walking away from the expanding colony, Vincent made his choice

He would find the other Proxies…and kill them

"everything I do, is for you Re-l, your place is with the humans now"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : The Rehabilitation Project

Pino walked with Kristeva along the long line of tents that where set up alongside enormous electric generators were installed to a massive nuclear generator. Re-l had been discharged from her medical cubical but she walked with a crutch as she couldn't fully support her weight on her injured leg yet and it had been a month now since Vincent left

'why did you leave Vincent, what happened to you in Romdeau'

When they picked him up on the airship, he seemed different, Director Isaac had sent a few patrols out to look or him but after a few days they found no trace of him, the rabbit had been left behind. The wind had completely covered his tracks and he could cover massive amounts of distance in his Proxy form. Kagero and a few of the officers and soldiers had taken an interest in Re-l addressing her as Ms Mayer or your Excellency which irritated her but it was refreshing to her in a strange nostalgic way

Other than that Re-l had begun to see Isaac a little differently, the way he smiled at her or just the few seconds of glances at him.

"Re-l your looking at that funny man again"

"What, no I'm not!"

"it's the same way Vince used to look at you"

"what?"

"yeah he'd get this funny redness on his cheeks and just stare at you"

'Vincent really did love me, but now that he's accepted that he's a Proxy he thought he wouldn't belong here'

"Hey Re-l, you look sad again, what's wrong"

'in any situation she has a spirit of a child, I can see why Vincent enjoyed having her along' Re-l looked at Isaac again and he was staring right at her and she blushed

Walking towards her she watched as he nimbly grabbed the ladder.

"Ms Mayer, you're looking as beautiful as ever" he had a slight accent but she couldn't make out what kind, it was formal and clear, deep.

"call me that again and I'll pull my gun on you"

"woah woah easy there young lady I meant no disrespect" he went down on one knee and placed his hand across his chest

"what are you doing?" she looked at him strangely

"I'm apologizing, my dear"

"my name is Re-l, not my dear, not your excellency and not sweet heart, do you understand"

"sweet heart, damn I was just about to use that next"

"what is wrong with you?"

He just looked at her

"ugh I don't have time for this, If you'll excuse me"

"Re-l, I'm sorry I'll stop with the pet names" he laughed a little and rubbed his head "I haven't had the chance to talk to you"

"what about?"

"well let's get out of this rain first and talk over a cup of coffee, what do you say?"

"are you asking me out on a date?"

"if that's what you want to call it, then yes it's a date"

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. she had no commitments, no more obligations, there was something about him that made her want to be with him

"alright I'll go with you Director Isaac" she smiled at him

"now you're the one being formal, my name is Isaac, here let me help you" he said and she blushed as he came closer to her.

"I can walk on my own you know"

"the ground is soaking wet and if I let you slip you'll get injured, and I'll get a scolding from Director Kagero"

There was a sudden flash and someone shouted loudly from the direction of the nuclear power generator

"someone bring me the cooling packs for generator F" the man was a 40 something year old shouting very loudly and a younger assistant shouted back but was scolded by getting thrown with a wrench

"what's that about"

"the generators are short service, once they've generated enough power into the main unit which is that much bigger one we shut one down and cool it, once we need power again we just insert it again"

"is it dangerous?"

"Director Drominov is a crazy old coot, but he's a bloody genius, back on the moon we had an infinite supply of energy"

"what was it like, out there in space?"

"beautiful, the stars stretched out forever and the glow of the sun was bright and warm"

"I've never seen the sun before, I've always read about it in books"

"books don't compare to the real thing, one day Re-l I promise I'll show you the sun"

"thank you, I'd like that Isaac" he smiled at her and their faces where very close to each other

The soldiers outside Isaacs office where more formally dressed and their armor was thicker and they had rifles at their waist

"director, your excellency" the soldiers saluted and raised their rifles across their chests and stood on guard

"at ease men" the soldiers acknowledged and lowered their rifles, their masks where black with gold tear marks running down and large grins as mouths, her mind flashed to Ergo Proxies white mask

Inside Isaacs office there was a stack of books in a corner, a large desk and behind it was a long sword in a gold sheathe and a motto in strange writing Re-l could barely remember

"what does that mean?" she asked pointing, he helped her ease into the chair before he fell heavily into his own

"it means 'he who does not fear the sword has no right to wield it, he who does not fear death has no right to take a life, he who does not value honor above himself, is no warrior at all"

"it's…unique"

"on earth thousands of years ago there was a country called Japan, they had a warrior group called the samurai…aah what am I talking about, ancient nonsense" he waved his hand and got up and switched the coffee machine on, Re-l looked around and noticed that he had a map of the world pasted against the wall with a small couch

"why is there a map on the wall?"

"oh that, my father's dream was to return to earth and travel to all the places on the map once it became livable again, but my sister fell ill and my parents insisted that they stay behind to look after her"

"but isn't Kagero the medical chief"

"Ariel Kagero is the Medical director appointed by the council to return to earth and assist in the rehabilitation project, just as I was appointed as defense Chief, Director Drominov is chief of our science unit, Director Crawson is the environmental and biological unit and Lord Councilor Apollo oversees the Directors and the project"

"so all the directors answer to this man, how come I haven't seen him yet"

"Apollo is just the overseer on behalf of the council"

"I don't understand"

"He's here to make sure we're doing our job right and to ensure that none of…them are still around"

"them"

"the Proxies, we haven't forgotten about them"

"the…proxies"

'Vincent'

"originally there were 300 Proxies and one among them was the most powerful, Proxy One…but there was one other…a very long time ago"

"please I don't want to talk about those things right now"

The coffee machine finally switched off and he poured her a cup and handed her sugar, after letting it stand for a bit she took a sip

She looked at the cup of swirling black liquid and took another sip, she was about to take her third when she burnt her lip

"ah crap"

"hey are you ok, here let me look"

"it's ok, it's just a little singed that's…all"

Re-l shuddered as Isaac pressed his mouth on hers, opening her mouth slowly, their tongues met and moving her lips against his he held her face in his hands.

He parted and looked in her eyes, they were wide and vivid, a red blush on her pale cheeks.

"Isaac, oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Kagero walked in put her hands in her lab coat

"Director Kagero, what brings you here" Isaac stood up and brushed his long hair behind his ears

"no need to be so formal Isaac, I was wondering If I could borrow Re-l for a couple minutes" Kageros smile, her beauty. Her long blonde hair clung to her face soaked from the rain and drops ran down her cleavage.

"of course, just be careful on your leg Re-l"

"I will, sorry I couldn't finish the coffee"

"you can always come back for another"

The way he smiled at her, he was so handsome she thought.

"here take this so you don't get more soaked" Kagero handed Re-l a rain coat.

"thank you Ms Kagero"

"why is everybody being so formal, call me Kagero" she said slapping her forehead, and moving her hair out of her blue eyes.

"isn't your name Ariel?" Re-l asked

"only my brother calls me that"

"thank you Kagero"

"don't mention it, come on I have a surprise for you"

"what is it"

"it wouldn't be a surprise If I told you, come on, you men help Ms Mayer to my quarters"

"yes Lady Kagero" two soldiers chatting with each other near a tent came over and one soldier lifted Re-l onto his back and the other just tagged along

Walking past 30 tents, Re-l spotted a boy and his pet and scientists and other officers trying to keep warm

"here we are, thank you men I'll take her from here" they saluted, bowed and left. One of them looking at Re-l longer than his friend before he left.

"well then, since you haven't had the joy of a hot shower I'll let you use mine, and there's some clothes that I'll let you borrow, I'm sure you would want more comfortable clothing"

"what…but I…don't know what say"

"it's a gift Re-l, you lost everything with the dome and I would hate myself if you couldn't enjoy all the things a girl should have in life" she winked and smiled broadly again

"thank you, Kagero"

Walking to the bathroom, Re-l undressed out of her tights, her boots, the corset she wore

Turning on the shower warm water drenched her and she could feel the cold and the rain wash off her, the blue eyeliner she usually wore was washed away and she used her hands to squeeze out the bit of dirt in her hair the water at her feet was earthy and she pressed her finger against her lips

'Vincent, what are you doing right now?'

After washing herself and wrapping a soft towel that smelled like flowers around her, Re-l looked at herself in the mirror

Her hair had grown past her back now, she could see why Isaac had kissed her or why he acted the way he did. The soldiers looking at her when she passed them.

"it was taken from the Mosk dome, it was called the Monad"

'Daedelus, how did you do it'

There were two Re-l's

A Real and a Re-l

Proxy One gave her a designation number

"ha..ha..hahahaha..well done Re-l C1241C1"

Looking down at her hands, she couldn't really remember actually being very young for long

'what am I'

Walking out to the bedroom, Kagero could see that something had disturbed Re-l

"Re-l, what's wrong?" there was a seriousness in her voice that didn't sound like the usual Kagero, but it was motherly

"It's nothing, don't worry…still a little shaken from everything"

Sitting Re-l down, Kagero took grabbed her stethoscope from her lab coat and pressed it to the younger girls chest

Her heart was beating a little too fast

"you're not ok, your pulse is too quick

"I'm fine, it's just because Director Is…Isaac kissed me and the cold to warm"

Kagero seemed to be considering something before her face relaxed into a gentle smile again

"if anything happens, you'll tell me alright"

Re-l nodded

"good, because here's your surprise, I had some of the soldiers set it up for you" pulling away a curtain showing a fully furnished room with a thick red fluffy blanket and a black duvet blanket and black cushions, a red carpet and a giant brown teddy bear

Re-l walked in still covered by the towel but she couldn't believe her eyes

Kagero watched her take everything in and walk to the teddy bear who was still busy charging a nuclear generator battery cell

She watched Re-l walk to the left and heard a gasp

A full closet full of clothes and underwear and everything she needed, Shampoo, brushes, boots, tons of underwear and jackets and eyeliner, soaps, medicine like pain tablets, bandageand there was a ton of different clothes as well

Kagero walked in behind her and saw the tears streaming down the young girls cheeks

"surprise" she shouted and pressed her hands against Re-ls shoulders "I'm going to take care of you, like a sister Re-l, the only tears I want to see is tears of joy ok"

Nodding her head she hugged the older woman

Getting dressed in black leggings, small boots, a short shorts and a white shirt over a black corset, she admired her new appearance in the mirror. Not the formal clothing she used to wear in Romdeau.

Kagero gasped loudly when she noticed that Re-l was walking without her crutches

She asked the soldiers to let Isaac know that she was outside when a very deep booming voice walked outside, he was a very tall heavily muscled man with dark skin and dread locked hair with a black coat and a sword at his side

"Ms Re-l Mayer am I right, James Denivar Stewart at your service, I'm the commander of the defense forces under the Director" he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss, he was a clean shaven young man with a strong jaw and piercing green eyes

"nice to meet you too"

"well I'd better be off, director wants me to check on the nuclear cells and that crazy Russian coot is going to give me an earful so I'll see you later Ms Mayer"

Walking inside, Isaac had his cloak off and wore a smart white collared shirt with ruffles at the sleeves and a scarf around his neck

"hey where are your crutches?"

"my what?" she gasped and tripped realizing that she had walked past at least 30 tents without them. Gasping she fell against a couch in shock

"I'm going to call Kagero, you shouldn't have come here like that"

"I walked without it didn't I"

He considered it and eased her onto the couch, he was so gentle with her and his hands where warm. She blushed when he kissed her on the cheek and ran his finger through her hair.

"she said you were friends for a long time, what did she mean"

"we were in school together since the junior grades, grew up together"

"Re-l Re-l are you in here? Pino called from outside and the soldiers were arguing whether to let her in or not

"it's ok men let her in"

"Re-l I've been looking for you everywhere, I was so worried that something had happened you'd been gone for so long, I thought we were going to look for Vincent, aren't you worried about him" the little Autoreiv said quickly and loudly, her face scrunched up

"huh" Isaac was confused by the little girl and had never really interacted with her before

"Not now Pino" Re-l hushed at the little girl

"I'm not moving until you come with me right now and look for Vincent this instant Re-l, have you forgotten what we went through for him, was it nothing, just because he's a Proxy doesn't mean you shouldn't care about him, he loves you and your ignoring him"

"Vincent Law is a what?" Isaac stared at the little girl and Kristeva had just appeared and realized what happened

"PINO" Re-l shouted

Elsewhere far out in the wasteland Ergo Proxy and a large Proxy with bladed hands and a long sharp mask and muscled legs stared at each other

"Ergo Proxy, it's been a very very long time"

"Muerte, what's it been 200 years"

"longer, I heard you lost your memorieeees"

"I got them back"

"are you going to kill me the same you killed Monad"

"yes"

"why did you betray your own kind Ergo"

"because I fell in love" screaming the two proxies moved with incredible speed

"yes, you are another version of 'him' who Monad loved" the other Proxy mocked, making sharp and quick movements at Ergo's neck

"no…not Monad...her clone"

Grabbing Muertes mask and smashing his head into the ground, he screamed and ripped off his hands and decapitated the Proxy, picking up his head he activated his beam and destroyed the Amrita cells

"Her name is Re-l Mayer…and I would destroy the world for her, I am Ergo Proxy…death means nothing to me…I am the master of it"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV : Unanswered Questions

Re-l stood on the deck of the Rabbit, her longer hair blowing in the wind, the secret was out, Isaac now knew that Vincent was Ergo Proxy, the agent of death and he wasn't the only person who knew

Isaac stood at the helm directing the Rabbit through the wastelands, every few hours a convoy of heavily armed tanks and HUMVEES with bright lights would appear and then disappear in the darkness

Isaac no longer wore the Defense badge and he left his suit behind, instead he let his long black hair loose and he wore a black collared shirt, black pants with his belt hanging loosely holding his two swords and a long black cloak

Every now and then he would catch Re-l glancing at him "The council knows, I was being watched and they know about the Proxy, damn those bastards"

"so what know, what happens to Vincent?"

"they've ordered me to order a full assault on the Proxy and send its dead body back for research?"

"what"

"I know he was a dear friend of yours, and I"

"you what?"

"I wasn't sent here to hunt Proxies, I was to report and assess and any human threat to the colony my soldiers would eliminate, but now the council know that a Proxy is out there…I'm leaving the colony to help you find your friend"

Re-l wasn't sure if he was secretly going to capture Vincent or if Vincent was going to kill Isaac, seeing her with him

"what is it" Isaac asked Re-l who looked deep in thought, she was remembering that time when Vincent still worked for the AutoReiv disposal unit, the way he stared at her even with closed eyes, when they journeyed to Mosk how he protected her

"I was just thinking about something, it's nothing"

"are you ok, maybe Kagero should examine you"

"I said I'm fine"

"I was just asking"

"really you two, you sound like you've been dating for years but then again at least it isn't totally quite anymore" Kagero stepped out from the small sleeping quarters of the Rabbit, her long wavy blonde her left loose and she wore jeans that sat on her hips, a long sleeved black shirt and a cloak that sat till her knees and black heeled boots

"we are not dating, I don't think having a cup of coffee once means that we are dating"

"Hurry Isaac, ask her for coffee, she may just say yes"

"sod off Ariel"

"sod what?" Re-l asked confused by the term

"Isaac is British, that's why he has that accent, since we've been living in space for so long our ancestors where the original humans who went into space"

"oh, I see"

Isaac let out a faint smile and looked ahead

"Kagero I have to ask"

"before you say another word you're wondering why I decided to come with and leave Icarus behind, he's my big brother and he shouted at me for deciding to leave but I have my reasons, I bet we all do and even though we don't want to talk about it we have our goals, the people we love and there are things we just need to do, I think that's why he let me go, same for Isaac here" Kagero went back inside and brought something out

"that's"

"you forgot your teddy bear"

"why'd you bring a teddy bear Ariel?"

"it's not just a teddy bear, it's an autoreiv companion, I'll let you name it whatever you want Re-l it's a gift"

Re-l hugged Kagero and the older lady smiled, she also noticed Isaac smiling at her

'there it is, that old classic smile that won so many girls hearts back home, treat her right Isaac'

"so what are you going to name him, he looks pretty cute, sorta like you" Isaac stood apart from the helm but still held tightly and he put his arm around Re-ls waist and she looked up at him and he looked at her blushing

"well how does he switch on?" Re-l asked holding her long hair against her face

"there's a panel on his back that lets you automate certain things how you want" pressing the back of the teddy bear the panel lifted showing an assortment of buttons, activating the teddy bear, it whirred and it's eyes flashed a blue light

"Ohhhh oh my Ms Kagero how, what, am I doing here?" it sounded like a young child

"this is your new master, say hello to Re-l"

"this girl is my master, she looks scary, I'm not sure"

'It's so aware of itself' Re-L remembered the first time she met Iggy she was only 13 years old but she immediately demanded changes be made to his voice and the way he did things

"I'm not that scary, my name is Re-l Mayer"

"Reel Mayer?"

"No, Reeyell Mayer"

"Reee…reee….Reeyel Mayer"

"yes that's right"

"alright!, now that I have your name you have to give me a name and since I'm a teddy bear nothing that does with bears please, that's boring"

"how about…"

"Leo"

"I love it, I have a name…Leo" the teddy bear threw his arms up and shouted his new name

"his amazing, thank you Kagero"

"you're welcome Re-l, look after him ok" Kagero went back inside and Leo was staring up at Re-l and Isaac who were left alone again

"so what's he like"

"who"

"Vincent, you've known him longer and plus since he's a Proxy"

"he's a goof ball, and"

"what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now"

"did something happen between you and him" he kept poking at her

"I said I don't want to talk about it"

"was heee your boyfriend?" Isaac asked sheepishly and had a huge grin on his handsome face

"No I said shut up about it"

"whatever he was to you he sure means a great deal for you to go out of your way and leave the colony for him"

"he does and that's all I'm going to say"

He watched her when the Rabbit began to shake violently and Kagero shouted a profanity from inside

"the wind is dying down and we're losing speed"

"Ah damn not again" Re-l frustratingly hit her hand on her forehead

The Rabbit slowed down and finally jerked to a stop and Re-l and Leo slid across the hull and Isaac caught Re-l but Leo fell off,

"hey, what the hell just happened?" Kagero rushed out with juice in her blonde hair and her lipstick was smudged

"loss of wind, no wind means no propulsion" Isaac analysed

Isaac licked his finger and hung it in the air, they were more than 4 weeks away from the colony now and no Humvees or convoys were seen for ages

"the convoys didn't come this far and a lot of the airships won't venture too far from the colony they make spot searches about a 5 day trip and come back but we're pretty much stranded until the wind picks up"

"so what do we do until that time, I'm not the type to sit down and do nothing"

"I've been through this before trust me it gets irritating sometimes" Re-l told Kagero and Isaac straightening out her hair and brushing the dirt out of her tights

"well I've got juice in my hair so I'm going to take a shower I can't stand stickyness"

They watched as Kagero went inside and shut the hatch

"I can't believe she's the Medical Director"

"and I can't believe how much I'm in love with you Re-l Mayer" before she could respond he kissed her again and this time it was a deep kiss and she was against the railing, there was a mass of black hair and she pressed her hands on his chest until her grip loosened and she put her arms around his neck

Kagero turned for a second and noticed and smiled

Leo sat on the ground with his cheeks rosy and grinned

"that's my master"

Moving her lips with his in the kiss Re-l didn't feel as happy as she did in a very long time

The last time she was as happy was when she was given Iggy as a gift on her 13 birthday by the collective

Isaacs hands where gentle with her hands and he touched her face softly

Kagero let the water wash over her from her head to her feet, the water was warm and she pressed her hair, and the lipstick smudge washed away

Pino was looking outside and had a serious look on her face

"what are you looking at with such anger, you're going to fry a circuit" Kristeva was sitting in folding Kagero's clothes and setting out a new set

"I don't get it, why is she with him when Vincent loves her, not him, Vince is going to be so mad"

"I know what you mean, and given that Vincent is a Proxy, but I don't think he will hurt Re-l given what they've been through"

"I know what Vincent feels for Re-l, whenever he said her name he had this look on his face"

"maybe we shouldn't get involved with human affairs Pino"

"so even though I'm a robot I know how Vincent feels"

Kagero listened from in the shower

'Re-l, what are you really?'

**1 month earlier, medical centre **

"Hey sis take a look at this, its kinda strange?"

"what is it, are those her internal cell results"

"yeah but look she's only been on the anasteathics for a week and her body is repairing itself, in just one week?" Icarus looked at his sister with a puzzled confused look "now I've checked and rechecked and the same result always comes out, this girl Re-l Mayer, she's not of natural birth or from the WombSys system" Icarus concluded

"what are you saying?" Kagero looked over her shoulder as a nurse walked by and peered in and walked past, Icarus began to whisper

"there's only one result of this Ariel, this girl is a clone, her cells are healing and repairing at an accelerated rate and her body burns away the medication, she looks like she's 19 but physically her body is older and stronger than ours"

"what the hell did they do to her?" Kagero looked over at Re-l

"what kind of mad doctor would do something like this"

Suddenly the computer analysed a new set of results and a warning flashed on the screen and a new set of data produced a result

Flashing big on the screen was a name Kagero was very familiar with

'that's not possible, how the fucking hell' the beautiful Kagero who usually kept her composure and serenity, was flustered and a million questions raced through her brilliant mind

_**Warning patient contains an Amrita cell strain **_

Mystery and intrigue

Hey guys so I wanted to go with the idea that after Re-l met Real that was pretty shocking for her and she wonders what she really is

Also plllleeeeeeease rate and review, since this is a fanfic I'm planning to focus all my time on once exams are over I want to make it a really good one

I also wanted to play around with Icarus since he could be an extremely interesting character to mould and develop as well as the Russian scientist and Isaacs right hand man who had a short introduction

Hope you guys are enjoying the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V : Stranded

Every day for the past month was exactly the same, not a breeze or even a whisper

If anyone even sneezed Kagero insisted that they be examined, Leo the teddy bear had become good friends with Pino was growing more and more frustrated with Re-l

The little Autoreiv would remind the girl of Vincent all the time and Kristeva or Kagero had to drag her away

Isaac kept his distance from Pino who would give him angry death stares

They were still 5000 miles from Mosk and once every few days the thick clouds would part and a ray of sunshine would break through

'the earth is finally healing itself' Re-l thought as she watched the sun glide along the barren earth

Looking at herself in the bathroom the other day, her hair had grown past her back and she looked exactly like the other Real…exactly the same

'this man…Isaac Charlton, before we left the colony he swore to protect me from any dangers…but the real danger was the man who could be at Mosk…Vincent, it's been 3 months now…what have you been doing for so long'

"good morning young lady, how are you feeling today?" Kagero asked as she exited from the hatch inside the rabbit wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the print DIABLO and a black jacket with a jeans and her hair was tied up

"I'm feeling fine, just frustrated that I have to go through this again"

"again, so you've travelled to Mosk before?"

"yeah, it was quite some time ago"

"well then know any good ways to pass the time?"

"Not really, not much to do out here" Re-l looked at Isaac who was standing a few yards away from the ship looking out at the wasteland with his monocular

"the convoys haven't come this far yet and the airships must me maintaining fuel" he told them and spotted Pino inside drawing something

"so what if the wind never picks up?" Kagero complained drinking from a juice box with a straw

"it'll pick up, it's just going to take some time" Re-l responded and put her hands in her black cloak pockets

"I'm soooo bored, can't we play a game or something?" Leo was sitting above the hatch with a few coloured pencil markings on his face

"did Pino draw on you again?" Re-l asked

"yes probably while I was recharging" Leo told her and folded his arms

"come on, I'll wash it off" Re-l handed out her hand and he jumped down into her arms, Kagero and Isaac heard her scolding Pino inside and Kristeva let out a small chuckle

"there doesn't that feel better now" Re-l wiped away at the red markings and the little teddy bear leaned forward to get a better look and smiled

"much better, I look like me again"

"Why are you so different from the standard Autoreivs"

"that's because I was developed on Neo Genesis, the moon city, the technology up there is far more complex than anything you'd find here, was given a personality unlike the infected Autoreivs with the cogito virus, you know I think Reeyel"

"what's that"

"I think that Pino is jealous of me"

"why do you say that" although Re-l already knew the answer

"I was automated to be like this, she was infected and lost everything"

"we all did, she just has her reasons but I don't want the two of you to fight ok"

"we won't fight Reeyel"

"good, now go ask Kristeva to brush your fur"

"right away" the little bear jumped off the sink and looked around at Pino who was wearing her bunny outfit and was scorning at Re-l who ignored her

Kristeva was sitting silently and watching as usual

"what happened to James your right hand man?" Kagero asked leaning against the railing folding her arms under her bust pushing it up

"maintaining the forces and the colony" Isaac answered leaning against the rabbit on the ground, his swords resting above his head on the deck

"do you remember the things we did in the academy, how we used to get sent to the Dean for everything" Kagero chuckled

"too often and I'd have to defend both you and Icarus"

"the disaster trio they'd call us, and the famous Isaac Charlton, with hundreds of the city girls swooning over him"

"you were one of those girls Ariel"

"that was a long time ago"

"I know, but we were young and reckless and we had fun, never expected the council to select us to lead the fields in the Rehabilitation Project"

"yeah, and right before we leave Maergery is infected with cancer" the amulet around Isaacs neck belonged to his teenage sister who wished him luck and to return safely one day

"she'll receive the best treatment in the city, she'll be fine"

"I hope so"

The man slouched in the throne, his legs folded and his elbow resting on the armrest

His hair was long and spiky and he had a black hooded cloak, his hair reaching down to his back

Bodies of proxies lay everywhere in front of him

"I am the grand executioner, all of this is for you….Re-l Mayer, what will you do when you see what I've done, will I be called a monster or will you cast aside that man and reclaim our lost love"

Vincents green eyes glared out and he could feel the presence of the remaining Proxies approaching Mosk, seeking refuge from the parting skies the sun was returning

And Vincent had the cells to remain alive forever

Two more weeks had past and there were slight breezes here and their but not enough to propel the Rabbit

Re-l watched Isaac practice his sword fighting in the morning and he was strict with a workout session and whenever he did he tied his hair into a pony tail

Kagero rechecked her medical supplies and still had a bountiful stock of aneasthetics and surgery equipment

Kristeva often walked around with Leo and Pino observing the surrounding area

Re-l was considering cutting her hair shorter, into a bob but Isaac appeared and held her from behind and whispered that he liked it as long as it was

Ever since Pino started acted out against Re-l and Isaac, they never had time to ever be with each other for long or kiss when they wanted to

Re-l had another feeling inside her but she was too proud and embarrassed to admit it

Kagero however noticed the frustration on her face

"what?" Re-l noticed Kagero staring at her over breakfast which was two sausages, an egg and toast

"there's something on your mind, I can tell"

'Shit' Re-l knew that if Kagero noticed she wouldn't drop it

"come on tell me what's on your mind"

"nothing, it's our situation getting to me"

"you've had that face ever since Isaac looked at you after he ate" Kagero put some sausage and egg in her mouth and suspiciously eyed the younger girl

"it's….it's nothing"

"I won't tell anyone, I can keep a secret"

"Kagero I said drop it" Re-l stuffed some food in her mouth and looked away hoping to get through breakfast quickly

"I see why your frustrated it's completely natural for a girl to feel the way you're feeling" Kagero pushed on and leaned her chin on her hands

"can I please finish my meal in silence, I don't want to talk about this right now"

"your thinking about sex aren't you Re-l"

Re-l choked and coughed on her egg and toast she was chewing and her face went blood red, the doctors expression changed to an 'I knew it' look and leaned back waiting for Re-l to recover from her choking attack

The black haired beauty refused to say anything but continued eating with a crimson face

"never forget that you're a young woman, don't ignore these feelings" Kagero got up and went to clean her plate

She thought that Kagero had the better chance of ever having a man fall for her, she was beautiful and more feminine than Re-l but Re-l didn't even know what she was

'I've lived a sheltered life my whole life, I shouldn't be ignoring these feelings now that I'm free…'

She thought of the increasingly passionate moments she was having with Isaac. It wasn't just simple kisses anymore, he would kiss her neck, lift her into his arms.

"do you have a name for your swords?" Leo was standing above Isaac outside and leaning over to look at the two black hilted katana lying across Isaacs lap

"no I don't believe in showing such possession over tools that kill" Isaac responded bluntly

"oh, well then why do humans have names?"

Isaac smiled and thought for a bit

"Humans are given names because it gives us a meaning and belonging without a name we feel left out and pushed away from society" Isaac stood up and climbed up on the rabbit

"Alright I get it, so your pushing your swords away from society?"

"uhm yeah, something like that" Isaac went down on one knee and looked at Leo, he remembered Leo having black eyes had green elements seeping in

"Kagero, his eyes are changing color he's become infected"

"what!, but he's from New Genesis he was state of the art productive" she went down and took her spectacles out of her cloak and closely examined Leo's eyes

"What's wrong, what's going on?" Re-l asked alarmingly

"your teddy bear has become infected with the Cogito Virus" Isaac told her

"but in all the cases I've seen most Autoreivs that are infected don't harm the humans, both Kristeva and Pino have it and they've never harmed either of us" Re-l assured him

"that's true but since we're from New Genesis most of the autoreivs there are androids that serve as assistants in the various fields and we don't have any in the defense fields because of the unique awareness we give them, we still use human recruits" Kagero told Re-l

"you don't use Autoreivs in defense fields, why" Kristeva emerged

"On New Genesis Autoreivs are considered a part of human society, for some they're like best friends or part of the family to others and the advanced weaponry the crime syndicates from the other older colonies use is much like the Cogito Virus, it implants suggestions into the Autoreivs that makes them wonder who the real masters are, in all the cases I've seen the Autoreivs reacted in extreme brutality, they were being controlled but it was almost as if they use their own suggestive feelings against us, they asked us why we made them mechanical and not human, one syndicate even attempted to create cyborgs…Autoreivs with human cognitive abilities and intelligence" Isaac folded his arms and pulled his black hair loose and brushed a bang out his face

"after the war and the eradication of the older colonies and the Environmental and Rehabilitation Society had been monitoring earth for a few years and saw the planet was healing" Kagero leaned back and yawned and stretched her arms backwards

'other colonies'

It was exactly the same between Mosk and Romdeau


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI : The Proxies Vengeance

More weeks had passed and the wind refused to pick up, Isaac was growing impatient. The romantic feelings between Re-l and Isaac was rising, as if the great cork of her emotions was finally lifted. 3 days ago, thinking they were alone, Isaac and Re-l shared a tender moment, their faces inches from each other, their lips nearly touching when Kagero heard a shout and a large bang. Rushing outside, Isaac was laying on the ground and a rock laying not far from him.

"I don't remember it being this long last time" Re-l said aloud, her legs crossed as she leaned against the railing of the rabbit, her raven hair now hanging past her back 'it's been so long now Vincent, what are you doing' she wondered.

"well we don't have much to do, might as well train you in swordsman ship" Isaac said coolly, watching her

"I don't see why I would need to use it" she said shrugging her shoulders with a slight grin

"a gun is well and good but a gun can't win all your fights"

"I used to use a shotgun"

"you'll improve as you learn, might as well to try and pass the time Re-l"

"fine, but I've never swung a sword in my life so don't laugh at me alright" she joked

"I won't and you might need to tie up your hair, it'll get in the way" Isaac took a band and tied up his own hair and handed one sword to Re-l, as their hands touched she blushed, putting his arms around her, he edged closer to her face until they kissed.

Pino played her accordion as Kagero ran a virus check on Leo

"Is there any danger that such a small Autoreiv could pose if the virus advanced any further" Kristeva asked watching from beside the blonde doctor

"it would be the same for a human contracting a serious illness or a fatal wound, let it progress too far and the sickness or the wound would becomes lethal and kills the human, for an Autoreiv like Leo who was developed on New Genesis, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between himself and us the humans around him, if he saw Isaac or anyone else attack, Leo would attack one of us or someone because he wouldn't be able to differentiate between right and wrong" Kagero explained in a serious tone "the autoreivs developed on the moon where far better developed but this also makes something like the cogito virus that much stronger"

"So the Cogito Virus is a mental instability for Autoreivs" the black autoreiv analysed

"No not really, for you and Pino it's more of an awakening since you aren't tied down by your Raison 'D'être, in other words you and Pino can choose what you wanted to do, Pinos is to believe in this Vincent and yours is to believe in Pino, it's like a belief that humans have something to follow and believe in"

"I've never thought of it that way before" Kristeva wondered if she had always had the virus while she served Raul Creed, that brief moment when she stopped his ID Authentification from being erased from the Romdeau Databanks

Isaac held Re-l's hands guiding her strikes when she glanced at him with a smile, pulling her close to him he kissed her. It startled her but she opened her mouth and their tongues met. Moving against the Rabbit, he lifted her against it as they kissed.

"Hey has anyone seen Pino?" she shouted loud enough for Kristeva and Kagero to hear

"No not for a while now, she was playing her accordion but I didn't notice she stopped and went missing" Kagero shouted back from the Rabbit and Leo now reactivated sat on her shoulder

"Dammnit she's always going missing" Re-l stuck her sword in the ground and held her hands out like a cone "PINO" she shouted a couple times until she heard something and something made Isaac stand on guard and scowl

"Something's coming, Kagero" he nodded his head toward the doctor and she went inside and remerged with two desert eagle pistols

Re-l clutched her head as whispers and that sickening feeling fill her stomach again

"they're coming" she held her hand around her stomach and looked at the ledge

"what is, what's coming?" Isaac asked her holding his arm around her

A very tall dark Proxy approached with two long horns that curled up, a red mask with thin slits for eye holes and a mocking long black smile painted in blood on the mask, it's arms where human shaped with long nails and its legs where normal but its cloak covered its body.

"I've come for Re-l Mayer, my Lord Ergo Proxy desires it"

"Vincent, what does he want"

"He does not use that name anymore, he is Ergo Proxy the agent of death, you will come with me"

"she's not going anywhere as long as I can guarantee her safety"

The being rushed forward with blinding speed and a torrent of blood shot out of Isaac, the Proxy impaled him and held out its hand to block the bullets from Kagero, swiping his hand the shockwave blew Kagero into the ledge knocking her unconscious, the Proxy pulled its arm out and the blood gushed out

Re-l let out a scream as Isaac fell heavily.

"I will take you to Mosk where my lord is waiting for you"

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW" the young girl kicked and screamed and tears swelled as the blood pooled around Isaac and a blood path from where Kagero hit the wall down to where she was laying, her head bowed

The Proxy was about to leave when it felt a hand grab its leg

"l…let…her….go" Isaac stuttered in pain, coughing up blood

Pulling its leg away and about to leave with Re-l, a bullet shot into its head and the Proxy dropped Re-l, more and more shots made the Proxy flash away a distance away and then it disappeared over the ledge

Re-l's vision was blurring as a familiar face came running towards her

"Isaac, holy hell hey Icarus get over her NOW" the man shouted still holding his gun

"I'm coming I'm coming, what the fucking hell is going on here"

"no time Doc hurry up and stop the bleeding"

"James…what…..are…you doing here" Isaac muttered through his blood and looked up

"something real fucked up is goin on around here, the Proxis, they're attacking everywhere, people are getting hurt"

"what…what's…happening"

"the colony, it's been destroyed…councilor Apollo escaped back to New Genesis and the defense forces managed to hold em thanks to the doc but everyones goin back to New Genesis"

Re-l listened in horror

'Is this what that other Proxy…Proxy one always wanted…why Vincent left…is this the revenge Proxy One always wanted'

More soldiers arrived and Kageros medical team rushed for her and a few with Icarus assessed Isaac

In Mosk Vincent in his Proxy form leaned against on his hand on the throne as the Proxy bowed before him

"why have you returned without her"

"there was…a complication Lord Ergo"

"I told you to get her before she was beyond my reach but you failed, I have no longer any use of you"

"NO, LET ME GO BACK"

"NO"

The mask formed over his face and he flashed forward impaling the proxies neck and destroyed the Amrita Cells, the Proxy dropped dead

The other powerful proxies watched as Ergo Proxy laughed sadistically and hysterically


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII : Exodus to Genesis

Isaac and Kagero lay next to each other in separate cubicles on the massive airship. Re-l watched Isaac from outside, clasping her hands together she hoped Isaac would be ok.

Isaacs wound was the worst, the Proxy impaled him through his mid section thankfully it missed his vital organs.

Icarus himself and his team monitored Kagero who suffered a major head concussion and she had a broken leg and arm. The younger sister lay asleep but her face twisted in pain, seeing her like that made Icarus clench his fist and he had to administer stronger doses to dull the pain every half an hour.

Isaac didn't even move since he was given anaesthetics, his eyes where misty and now and then his body would cough up blood

The medical team vacated her from the make shift medical room on the military airship and nurses ran past her as the machines monitoring Isaac began to go berserk

Re-l couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she held her hand to her eyes

"Body is going into cardiac arrest"

"we're losing a lot of blood"

She heard them shout from the room and she cried harder

A few hours passed and Icarus came out with scrubs and blood over his coat

"How is he, please tell me he's alright?" she asked frantically

"Look, the wound he received was fatal and if we hadn't arrived sooner than later he wouldn't be stable right now, we were able to replace his blood, and repair the torn tissue and bone damage with biotechnology so he's stable right now and with good rest he'll be back to normal, Isaac has a strong immune system and strong will"

"could I…see him" she asked in a coarse soft voice, her eyes were red and her cheeks stained from where she wiped her eyeliner

"unfortunately not right now, but he's going to be alright" the older doctor said with a smile

"I see, thank you Icarus, for everything" she said through a slight smile "How's Kagero?" she suddenly remembered and Icarus looked to the side with a concerned face.

Icarus waved his hand on the wall and it became transparent

Kagero lay with her blonde hair to the sides falling over the bed and the short patient outfit she wore showed her leg and arm had been bandaged, her head was bandaged, drips from her arm and her nose fed her liquid.

She looked nothing like the gorgeous blonde smiling woman.

A nurse approached and called for Icarus, bowing to Re-l he left to see to his sister.

The ship was returning to the city on the moon – Neo Genesis

The Golden Metropolis, The Paradise of man

Re-l had nothing to do so she lay in bed, she swept her lips remembering Isaac smiling at her and his kisses, the feelings she felt whenever they were together, the way he held her.

Then every single moment with Vincent

'No, he isn't Vincent anymore'

She curled in bed and a tear slid down

Ergo Proxy stood looking over the wasteland as another Proxy with long silver hair and a black cloak, human shaped arms, centaur legs and clawed feet stood behind Ergo The wind beat at their cloaks and the clouds began to part

"Tell the others…it is time"

The other Proxy bowed and left through the shadows of the large door.

Isaac slowly opened his grey eyes and light filtered into the world, the bright light blinded him for a few seconds and the stinging smell of medicine burst into his nose.

The nurse sitting nearby, flipping through medical reports on her datapad looked up and smiled at him "how're you feelin love, any pain, nausea, dizziness?"

"a little dizzy" he said softly.

Loud banging and Icarus calling her, awoke the young woman and the words "Isaac is awake" made her rush out of bed

Re-l rushed to the mini medical centre and Isaac was sitting up, his chest was heavily wrapped, but his smile brought her into the room with a comfort she had missed, the kind of comfort she felt around him.

"You're looking much better, how're you feeling?"

"Pissed that I can't get out of here and the Doc says he wants to make sure nothing else is going to happen, I won't be strong enough to walk on my own for a few months" he said grumpily, he clenched his hands over the sheets, placing her hands over his he softened his grip and their eyes met. He pulled her closer for a kiss, closing their mouths on each others. She shuddered and pressed her hand on his chest but she loosened her press as they moved their lips against each others.

The ship was 3 days from Neo Genesis and everyone was busy packing their things and helping the surviving colonists find their families and organize their belongings.

The little autoreiv walked the dark halls of the building past humans constructing and rebuilding broken hallways and some of them looked like death, they where skeletal and their Proxy masters watched over them.

Re-l walked into her room, her arms folded when the shutters suddenly opened with a blinding light. Covering her eyes as the ship passed the light, her eyes went vivid

"the sun, like I promised I would show you"

Her eyes where dazzled at the immense brightness, the powerful light and the beauty of it.

The whole moon was just one massive sprawling city with airships going on about their business. Silver skyscrapers towered into the artificial sky, an artificial ocean where people and their families swam or just relaxed on the golden sand, teenagers and their friends sat in the cafes with ice-cream or just chilling with friends, two girls went past in roller skates, soldiers walked past with samurai plated armor

Autoreivs walked with the families and one or two where with children in school uniforms, many were with important business people reading schedules off holographic notepads

"it's beautiful"

"thousands of years of hard work and carefully planning everything by working together and this is what humans achieve" Isaac told her, a crutch resting under his arm

"what's that building, judging by how fancy it is I'm guessing the Administration or Magistrates office"

"Romdeau wasn't that different after all, Magistrate Howe is in charge of everything that happens in the city, a hard ass man voted into power after the last administration failed to meet the financial needs of the many thousands of tax payers, and not a shred of prejudice, obviously there are men and woman lower than him that see to the different offices" Isaac held her closer to the view deck and pointed to the various sections in the massive structure with an angel holding her hands out above her

"what is that" she pointed to the angel

"don't tell me you've never seen an angel before?"

"I have read about them in books but we never had anything like it back in Romdeau"

"Angels help humans when they're in need, they're sent by God in our darkest hour, I believe they are what saved my life…or a sodding miracle is what that was"

Re-l was just glad he was safe and that she was safe

Maybe earth really wasn't for the humans anymore, the Proxies had seized it for themselves but, even though the planet was healing itself and the clouds where finally parting, the entire planet was a barren wasteland, the cities had crumpled to dust and the Proxies had nothing

A reminder of the duties they failed, was that what Proxy One always wanted

Humans could never return home and the proxies would always feel the sting of the humans betrayel

'Whatever happens in the future, humans and Proxies will always bear the hatred and loathing for each other…Vincent, you aren't the man I once knew…I cared for you once…..but you have become exactly what he wanted you to become…I know you'll take care of Kristeva and Pino…my life is here now, on Neo Genesis'

The ship landed on a deck on a very high platform and a small crowd had gathered, seeing a teenage girl in a wheelchair Isaac smiled happily, as soon as the ship landed he moved quickly to the girl and hugged her, they resembled each other so much with long black hair, the same eyes

Re-l watched smiling as the girl looked over at her and Maergery was a very pretty girl even though she looked emaciated.

Kagero was greeted by an older man and woman who hugged her tightly and they cried at the fact that she was in a wheelchair hugging their daughter

White birds flew past as a gust of wind swept her long hair, smiling at her new home.


End file.
